gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
All Characters The Video Game
'''All Characters The Video Game '''is released for PS4, PS3, PSVita, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii U and 3DS. Characters Rugrats * Tommy Pickles * Chuckie Finster * Angelica Pickles * Phil DeVille * Lil DeVille * Kimi Finster * Susie Carmichael The Simpsons * Homer Simpson * Marge Simpson * Bart Simpson * Lisa Simpson * Grandpa Simpson * Patty * Selma * Kent Brockman * Comic Book Guy * Ned Flanders * Barney Gumble * Dr Hibbert * Krusty the Clown * Reverend Lovejoy * Troy McClure * Hans Moleman * Apu Nahasapeemapetilon * Mayor Quimby * Dr Nick * Moe Szyslak * Fat Tony * Chief Wiggum * Principal Skinner * Edna Krabappel * Groundskeeper Willie * Milhouse Van Houten * Nelson Muntz * Ralph Wiggum * Mr Burns * Waylon Smithers Pokemon * Ash Ketchum * Pikachu * Delia Ketchum * Jessie * James * Meowth Naruto * Naruto Uzumaki Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog * Doctor Eggman * Miles "Tails" Prower * Amy Rose * Knuckles the Echidna * Big the Cat * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat Tekken * Jun Kazama * Kazuya Mishima * Asuka Kazama * Wang Jinrei * Nina Williams * Bob Richards * Paul Phoenix * Steve Fox * Bruce Irvin * Raven * Roger * Roger Jr * Lars Alexandersson * Lili de Rochefort * Ling Xiaoyu * Anna Williams * Miguel Rojo * Marshall Law * Bryan Fury * Jack-6 * Yoshimitsu * Mokujin * Heihachi Mishima * Jin Kazama * King * Craig Marduk * Hwoarang * Eddy Gordo * Leo Kliesen * Lee Chaolan * Kuma * Lei Wulong * Jinpachi Mishima * Alisa Bosconovitch * Julia Chang * Armor King * Ganryu * Zafina * Baek Doo San * Christie Monteiro * Sergei Dragunov * Feng Wei * Panda * Alex * Dr Bosconovitch * Forest Law * Kunimitsu * Michelle Chang * Miharu Hirano * Sebastian * Tiger Jackson Street Fighter * Ryu * Ken * E.Honda * Chun-Li * Blanka * Zangief * Guile * Dhalsim * T.Hawk * Cammy * Fei Long * Dee Jay * Balrog * Vega * Sagat * M.Bison * Akuma * Cody * Karin * Juni * Juli * Sodom * Adon * Dan * Birdie * Guy * R.Mika * Yun * Rolento * Gen * Sakura * Charlie * Eagle * Maki * Rose * Dudley * Alex * Ibuki * Elena * Necro * Oro * Sean * Yang * Gill * Hugo * Urien * Twelve * Remy * Makoto * Q * C.Viper * Rufus * El Fuerte * Abel * Seth * Gouken * Hakan * Juri Mortal Kombat * Johnny Cage * Liu Kang * Sub-Zero * Scorpion * Raiden * Sonya Blade * Kano * Goro * Shang Tsung * Reptile * Ermac * Baraka * Jax Briggs * Kitana * Kung Lao * Mileena * Jade * Smoke * Noob Saibot * Kintaro * Shao Kahn * Cyrax * Kabal * Nightwolf * Sektor * Sheeva * Sindel * Kurtis Stryker * Motaro * Rain * Khameleon * Chameleon * Fujin * Jarek * Kai * Reiko * Quan Chi * Shinnok * Tanya * Meat * Blaze * Bo' Rai' Cho * Drahmin * Frost * Hsu Hao * Kenshi * Li Mei * Mavado * Mokap * Moloch * Nitara * Sareena * Ashrah * Dairou * Darrius * Havik * Hotaru * Kira * Kobra * Onaga * Shujinko * Taven * Daegon * Skarlet Virtua Fighter * Akira Yuki * Pai Chan * Lau Chan * Wolf Hawkfield * Jeffry McWild * Kage-Maru * Sarah Bryant * Jacky Bryant * Shun Di * Lion Rafale * Aoi Umenokoji * Lei-Fei * Vanessa Lewis * Brad Burns * Goh Hinogami * Eileen * El Blaze * Dural The King of Fighters * Kyo Kusanagi * Benimaru Nikaido * Goro Daimon * Chin Gentsai * Heidern * Chang Koehan * Choi Bounge * Heavy D! * Lucky Glauber * Brian Battler * Saisyu Kusanagi * Rugal Bernstein * Terry Bogard * Andy Bogard * Joe Higashi * Mai Shiranui * Kim Kaphwan * Ryo Sakazaki * Robert Garcia * Takuma Sakazaki * King * Yuri Sakazaki * Athena Asamiya * Sie Kensou * Ralf Jones * Clark Still * Iori Yagami * Eiji Kisaragi * Billy Kane * Leona Heidern * Mature * Vice * Chizuru Kagura * Goenitz * Kasumi Todoh * Mr Big * Geese Howard * Wolfgang Krauser * Yashiro Nanakase * Shermie * Chris * Shingo Yabuki * Blue Mary * Ryuji Yamazaki * K' * Maxima * Whip * Bao * Li Xiangfei * Ramon * Lin * Hinako Shijou * Kula Diamond * K9999 * Angel * May Lee * Ash Crimson * Duo Lon * Shen Woo * Malin * Adelheid Bernstein * Mukai * Tizoc * Gato * Oswald * Elisabeth Blanctorche * Momoko * Shion * Magaki * Duck King * Sho Hayate * Silber * Raiden * Saiki * Hwa Jai Dead or Alive * Ayane * Bass Armstrong * Bayman * Gen Fu * Jann Lee * Kasumi * Leifang * Ryu Hayabusa * Tina Armstrong * Zack * Hayate * Helena Douglas * Leon * Brad Wong * Christie * Hitomi * Eliot * Kokoro * Lisa Hamilton * Mila * Rig * Genra * Raidou * Shiden * Tengu Mario * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Toad * Yoshi * Donkey Kong * Princess Daisy * Bowser * Bowser Jr * Wario * Waluigi Avatar: The Last Airbender * Aang * Zuko * Katara * Sokka Dragon Ball * Goku * Vegeta * Krillin * Gohan * Bulma * Chi-Chi * Videl * Piccolo * Android 16 * Android 18 * Cell * Frieza * Android 20 / Dr Gero * Trunks * Future Trunks * Future Gohan * Goten * Yamcha * Tien Shinhan * Majin Buu * Pan World Heroes * Hanzou * Fuuma * Kim Dragon * Janne D'Arc * J.Carn * Muscle Power * Brocken * Rasputin * Captain Kidd * Erick * Ryoko * Mudman * Johnny Maximum * Jack * Ryofu * Shura * Neo Dio * Geegus Disney * Aladdin (Aladdin) * Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Mulan (Mulan) * Pocahontas (Pocahontas) * Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Tarzan (Tarzan) * Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Lilo Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch) * Peter Pan (Peter Pan) * Hercules (Hercules) * Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) * Cinderella (Cinderella) * Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) * John Smith (Pocahontas) * Mowgli (The Jungle Book) * Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Megara (Hercules) * Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Jane Porter (Tarzan) * Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) * Jane Darling (Peter Pan: Return to Never Land) * Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Princess Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Pinocchio (Pinocchio) * Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) * Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) * Emperor Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Elsa (Frozen) * Penny Forrester (Bolt) * Lewis Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) * Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) * Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) * Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Melody (The Little Mermaid) * Cassim (Aladdin) * Li Shang (Mulan) * Fa Zhou (Mulan) * Sam Flynn (Tron: Legacy) * Stromboli (Pinocchio) * Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Michael Darling (Peter Pan) * John Darling (Peter Pan) * Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Philoctetes (Hercules) * Zeus The God (Hercules) * Commander Rourke (Atlantis: Lost Empire) * Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: Lost Empire) * Prince Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Fix-It Felix, Jr (Wreck-It Ralph) * Sergeant Colhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) * Kristoff (Frozen) * Anna (Frozen) * Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Princess Giselle (Enchanted) * Prince Edward (Enchanted) * Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Rapunzel (Tangled) * Mother Gothel (Tangled) * Nani Pelekai (Lilo & Stitch) * Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) * Hades (Hercules) * Prince Hans (Frozen) * Ursula (The Little Mermaid) * Queen Narissa (Enchanted) * Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) * Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) * King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) * Jafar (Aladdin) * Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Dr Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) * Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) * Captain Gantu (Lilo & Stitch) * Shan Yu (Mulan) * Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) * Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Simba (The Lion King) * Nala (The Lion King) * Scar (The Lion King) * Mufasa (The Lion King) * Morgana (The Little Mermaid) * Clayton (Tarzan) * Bowler Hat Guy (Meet the Robinsons) Jackie Chan Adventure * Jackie Chan * Jade * Uncle * El Toro Fuerte * Tohru * Viper * Chow * Finn Phineas and Ferb * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fletcher Jimmy Neutron * Jimmy Neutron Winnie the Pooh * Christopher Robin * Winnie the Pooh * Tigger * Rabbit * Piglet Hey Arnold! * Arnold * Helga Pataki * Gerald * Phoebe * Sid * Stinky * Rhonda * Eugene The Wild Thornberrys * Elizabeth "Eliza" Thornberry * Darwin Thornberry * Donald "Donnie" Michael Thornberry * Deborah "Debbie" Thornberry Rocket Power * Oswald "Otto: Rocket * Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez * Sam "Squid" Dullard * Regina "Reggie" Rocket All Grown Up! * Kimi Finster * Dil Pickles * Lil Deville * Tommy Pickles * Chuckie Finster Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover video games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Video Game Category:PS4 Category:PS3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Psvita Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:3DS Category:Wii U Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox 360